Delivery systems have been provided for the deployment of stents and other prostheses. Such delivery systems, for example, have been used for the percutaneous implantation of vascular prostheses. See in this regard U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,748 issued Aug. 5, 1997, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by this reference. Delivery systems have also been provided for esophageal stenting. See in this regard Ultraflex™ Esophageal Stent System, The Total Approach to Esophageal Stenting, copyrighted in 1998 by Boston Scientific Corporation, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by this reference (the “Ultraflex Article”).
Endoscopically placed stents are often delivered with the aid of fluoroscopy. For example, radiopaque markers can be affixed to the delivery system or the stent itself and aligned with external radiopaque markers placed on the body of the patient. Unfortunately, fluoroscopically aided delivery systems can undesirably expose the patient and the operating physician to x-rays. In addition, such systems require the use of expensive equipment that can require further expense to set up for a procedure. It would thus be desirable to provide a delivery system which overcomes these disadvantages.
Stents have previously been encased in colored gelatin to bind the stent to the delivery system in place of a crocheted suture or other stent securement means.